


The Things We Wish For

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: The Lives We Live [7]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Shounen-ai, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-12
Updated: 2011-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/276230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladd is very happy, but Huey’s not quite sure how to feel yet.” Huey and Ladd experience a miracle. LaddxHuey, yaoi/shounen-ai, mpreg.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things We Wish For

The Lives We Live- part 7

The Things We Wish For

2015

In the 85 years they’ve been together, Huey has never been so afraid to tell Ladd anything, except for now. Recently, he’s been sick, so sick in fact that Ladd forced him to take a day off so that he could go to the doctor. Ladd wanted to go with him, but Huey told him he didn’t need to. Now, he’d wished that Ladd had been there to hear the news.

Huey decides the best way to break the news to Ladd would be over dinner, so he waits until that night to tell him. Once dinner arrives, it’s very awkward, with Huey being mostly silent the whole time.

“Are you alright Hue?” Ladd asks, getting up and going over to the fridge. “We can try out that new wine we bought yesterday...” Huey almost flinches before slowly shaking his head.

“N-no...” he says. “I mean...I would, but, I can’t.” Huey gently rubs his stomach to keep it from turning circles inside of him. “I...I’m...”

“What?” Ladd asks a bit worriedly, sitting beside Huey. “Are you...okay, Hue? You’re not acting yourself, you haven’t eaten barely anything since last week...” Knowing that it’s now or never, Huey bites his lip.

“I’m pregnant,” he finally says. “I...can’t drink or I’ll hurt the baby.” For a moment, Ladd is silent, before a smile breaks across his face.

“Really?” he asks. “Oh...oh, wow, Huey! That’s amazing!” Ladd pulls Huey into a tight hug, and Huey blushes.

“Y-you’re happy?” He wasn’t expecting this reaction. Obviously, Ladd is very happy, but Huey’s not sure how to feel yet.

“Of course I am!” Ladd grins and releases his grip on Huey. “Huey, this is great! We’re having a baby, our baby!” smiling, Ladd hugs Huey again, but not as tightly, since now he knows that his husband is carrying such precious cargo.

“I...I didn’t know you wanted children so badly,” Huey murmurs. “I...I’m sorry...”

“Don’t be,” Ladd says, gently stroking Huey’s raven locks. “How far along are you, babe?”

“The doctor said about eleven weeks,” Huey replies, resting a hand on his still flat stomach.

“Almost three months...” Ladd echoes, resting his hand on top of Huey’s. “Wow. In six months, there’ll be three of us!” Huey just smiles and leans over, kissing Ladd happily.

Now he knows how to feel. He feels happy.

 _Finish._

**Author's Note:**

> [Author’s Note: Interesting change, right? Well, here’s the seventh installment of The Lives We Live. The next part will be I’ll Hope For A Daughter, and it should be out soon. Ciao and happy reading!]


End file.
